1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a method of forming a step pattern structure. More particularly, exemplary embodiments relate to a method of forming a step pattern structure applicable in a vertical-type memory device.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A technique of vertically stacking cells with respect to the surface of a substrate has been recently been developed to fabricate more highly integrated semiconductor devices. In a vertical-type semiconductor device, the cells and the wirings connecting the cells may have a vertically stacked structure. To independently apply an electric signal to each of the vertically stacked wirings, a step pattern structure may be formed at an edge portion of each wiring to provide a pad for a contact connection. To form a step pattern structure, a number of photolithography and etching processes may be required. The number of required photolithography processes and etching processes may be accompanied with an increased processing cost.